Why Did You?
by Gatomon47
Summary: Memories of thier childhood come up when Sasuke questions Itachi about killing their Clan. ONESHOT


**Author's Notes: Man! I have a handful of one shots I'm writing huh? I'm obsessed with Naruto at the moment, so my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic will have to wait till I can climb out of the giant hole of writer's block I'm stuck in. **

**Watching a video of Sasuke vs Itachi on Google inspired the fanfic.**

** Why Did You**

_The eight year old shifted under the thin sheet. He wasn't very comfortable. No one would be very comfortable lying in bed all day. A loud sigh escaped Sasuke's pale lips as he rolled over and onto his back, closing his eyes to try and fall asleep. Too bad sleep didn't come soon enough..._

_There was a soft knock on the door. A moment later, the door was pushed open and a young boy stepped quietly inside the room. He was clearly older then Sasuke, but had a clear family resemblance about him._

_Sasuke did not make a move as his older brother walked forward and over to the bed, sitting slowly on the edge. He lifted his hand and gentle ran soft fingers over Sasuke's forehead and down his cheek, finally cupping Sasuke's chin in his hand. He slowly turned the young child's face to the left, so when and if Sasuke opened his eyes, he'd be facing the doorway. Itachi let go of Sasuke's chin and placed his hand over the boy's forehead once again. He could feel the slight warmth of the boy's fever._

_"Your still not feeling well, huh?" Itachi murmured, watching his brother's eyelids flutter. A sign that Sasuke wasn't really asleep. "C'mon, Ototo, I know your awake." _

_Hearing Itachi's words Sasuke smiled in spite of himself._

_Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke smile. "Heh, so are you feeling any better?"_

_Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed up at his brother. "Not really."_

_"Well, to feel better," Itachi said, "You should get some rest."_

_"I can't" _

_Itachi blinked. "You can't?" He asked, clearly confused. "Why not?"_

_"I'm cold." Sasuke spoke quietly. _

_"Cold? That's all? I can fix that." Itachi stood from the bed and walked out of the room. _

_"...?" Sasuke blinked and watched the doorway where his brother had disappeared.A few moments later, Itachi returned. In his arms he held a large light blue blanket. He walked over towards the bed and unfolded the blanket in front of Sasuke, then threw it over the little boy. _

_Sasuke smiled lightly and pulled the blanket up to his chin, while Itachi tucked the sides of the blanket against his body to keep Sasuke warm. Once done, Itachi stepped back away from the bed and folded his arms across his chest. "There. Now get some rest, Ototo." _

_Sasuke cuddled down into the blanket. "Arigato, NiiSan!" _

_Itachi nodded and turned, walking silently out of the room. _

_"Wait! NiiSan!" _

_He stopped and turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder. "Yes?" _

_Sasuke ducked his head down under the blanket shyly. "Umm...please, Niisan, stay with me...?" _

_"...Why?" _

_"B-because, I...I want to spend time with you."_

_That seemed to be enough for him. Itachi nodded and turned, once again walking back to the bed. He sat down on the edge. "Fine, I'll stay for a little while." _

_A giggle escaped the young child's lips. "No." Sasuke smiled." Lay down!" He moved over in the bed to make room for hi brother. _

_Itachi blinked and sighed. "Sasuke...---"_

_"---Please?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his elder brother. _

_"...Alright, move over." Itachi lifted the blanket and lay underneath it, next to Sasuke. After he had gotten comfortable, Sasuke mover closer to him, laying his head against Itachi's chest._

_Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" _

_Sasuke opened his eyes." Trying to fall asleep." he smiled. "You should too! Try and fall asleep, brother!" _

_"Alright, alright." Itachi muttered and closed his eyes. _

_The two lay in silence. That moment of silence was peaceful. Itachi listened to the sound of Sasuke's light breathing along with his own. Both blended perfectly together in a soothing melody. _

_"...NiiSan..." The melody was interrupted. _

_"Hn?" Itachi answered sleepily. _

_Sasuke lifted his head from Itachi's chest, to look at his brother's face. "NiiSan, I love you." His words were barley above a whisper._

_Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Really?" He asked. He watched as Sasuke nodded eagerly. Smiling lightly, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and lifted him higher up on his body. Sasuke leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder, cuddling close for warmth. Itachi placed his right arm on his young brother's, to hold him in place, and his free hand behind his head. "So, you really love me, huh?" _

_Sasuke nodded slightly as he closed his eyes." Yes." _

_"I love you too, Ototo. Never forget that." Itachi began to move his hand along Sasuke's back, rubbing him soothingly." Now, get some rest." He closed his eyes. _

_In a matter of moments, both brothers were sleeping peacefully. _

---

"The next day, my fever ceased. I remember that day clearly...It was an exact week later, that you massacred our entire Clan." Sasuke leaned his backup against a nearby tree. His arms hung loose by his sides, but he was still at any moment, ready to attack if needed. Directly across from him, stood Itachi, arms folded across his chest as he listened to Sasuke's story.

"I still can't believe you did that..." Sasuke continued. "A week before, you say you love me, love me as family and then you shatter my whole life! Why did you do that!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke, he seemed to be unphased by his brother's words.

"Please tell me, NiiSan!"

Itachi looked away from Sasuke, but continued to listen.

"Niisan!" Sasuke pleaded. "Please! Why! Why...did you do it? Why did you kill our entire Clan, our entire family?!"

Itachi couldn't answer Sasuke's questions. He was too wrapped up in the memories of his and Sasuke's childhood. He stared as if in shock at the ground around his feet. Sasuke's words, along with his own, floated through his mind.

_'I love you, NiiSan.'_

_'Why did you kill our entire Clan, our entire family?!'_

_'I love you too, Ototo. Never forget that.'_

_'Please tell me, NiiSan!'_

A smirk appeared on Itachi's lips and he lifted his head to look up at Sasuke. "Why?" He spoke quietly. "You ask why I did it? The question you should be asking, foolish brother is...

**...Why didn't I kill them all sooner."**

_Story complete!_

**Author's Notes: Hmm, I'm not sure what to say. ' Eh heh. Well, just review please! I appreciate your feedback! Byebye! -Waves and runs off-**


End file.
